herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yukimura Kusunoki
'Yukimura Kusunoki '''is one of the main characters in the light novel and anime series ''Haganai. She is a first year student at St. Chronica's Academy who is introduced as Kodaka Hasegawa's stalker. Believing herself to be a boy, she wishes to study Kodaka and learn to become a boy, due to everyone being afraid of him. Eventually, it is revealed to everybody, Yukimura included, that she is actually a girl, having been raised to believe that she was a boy by her parents. She is voiced by Nozomi Yamamoto in the Japanese version of the anime, and Ashleigh Domangue in the English version of the anime. Appearance Yukimura has shoulder-length light-brown hair with eyes that also matches her hair color. She is usually depicted in her male school uniform during school hours and her maid uniform (given by Yozora) after school hours. Yukimura's maid uniform consists of a black dress with a white apron over with a red bow tie and a white barrette with black strings tied to triangles on each side. After her biological sex is revealed, Yukimura is now shown to be wearing a butler outfit (yet again, provided by Yozora). The butler outfit consists of a black tuxedo, neck tie, and pants, while wearing some white gloves. Along with the butler outfit, Yukimura now ties her hair to the back of his head as three locks of his hair (two at the right, one at the left) are left hanging on his front. He wore a single pink flower hair clip even when wearing his butler uniform. She was also shown wearing Yozora's clothes in a chapter in Volume 6. She also owns a pink bikini top with a mini-skirt paero design and a fundoshi. Personality Yukimura has rather low-self esteem as she has been always shown to be greatly hurt and wanted to commit seppuku if she perceives herself as useless to Kodaka whom she looks up to as an example of masculinity. Yukimura is also very gullible, being tricked by Yozora to wear women's clothing, and joining the club (by Yozora for the purpose of using her as a servant) and later, wearing a butler outfit. As the series progresses, Yukimura seems to become more and more confident; her personality gradually changes as she is seen to leave sarcastic comments on Kodaka, which is very surprising considering how respectful towards him she usually is. Yukimura is also very polite, as she uses the term "watakushi" (私, わたくし) to describe herself, which is considered extremely formal and sophisticated. Yukimura rarely gets fazed by anything. For example when the entire club was frightened to ride on the "Black Dragon" roller coaster while Yukimura's attitude didn't change much, but it's also important to note that she just didn't express her fear, as her continuous chanting of sutras didn't cease throughout the entire ride, which indicates that she is an inexpressive person. Though she did show a hint of fear and nervousness when entering the haunted house, much to Kodaka's amusement, and again when she was picked to be the lead character for their film respectively. She is very dedicated to her work, never failing to bring Kodaka his daily food and comics and doing whatever he tells her to do (although she does take them to extremes). Other than being almost devoid of emotion, Yukimura also seemed to be engrossed on any topic related to samurai. An example is when she immediately jumped into a conversion - regarding a hairstyle called "heaping" - when Rika started to relate to the concept of the hairstyle about a samurai's helmet but was cut-off by Kodaka as Yukimura was going way beyond the said topic, much to her dismay. From the time she joined the Neighbour's Club, it was never hinted that Yukimura had desires to make friends. This was proven true in Volume 8; she only joined the Neighbour's Club to solely serve Kodaka, no more, no less. Though it is shown that she began to act friendlier and sometimes began to open up towards her club-mates; which improved whenever the entire club went to an outing or to simply just kill time in the club room. Yukimura's friendliness and gentle demeanour also allowed her to get sociable with other people, particularly Aoi. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Obsessed Category:Sidekicks Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Relief